


100 Reasons Why I Love You

by radiosatan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: I didn't realise that there were 100 prompts and that I was writing for the 100, I'm a genius, god damn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiosatan/pseuds/radiosatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'They were the new beginnings everyone there wanted. The beginnings of Earth and the beginnings of relationships.'</p><p>To be 100 tiny stories eventually about the characters and relationships of the 100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

(Murphy/Bellamy)

 

You could say that they first met on the Dropship, but that would be sort of a long shot. Murphy had _seen_ Bellamy on the Dropship, but hadn't actually spoken to him for some time after that

It was when Murphy and Mbege threatened to kill Wells that Bellamy finally talked to them. He made Murphy laugh and it was in those quick moments of Bellamy telling them that if they removed their wristbands they could help Bellamy run the camp that Murphy realised he might actually like this guy. Really, what was there to dislike? Bellamy's smile alone could have lit the ark for years. His hair, dark and slicked back, made Murphy flutter.

If for no other reason than to please his new friend, Murphy and Mbege wasted no time removing their comrades' wristbands.

They were the new beginnings everyone there wanted. The beginnings of Earth and the beginnings of relationships.


	2. Obsession

(Clarke/Bellamy)

Some could call it an obsession, sure. From the first time he saw her, climbing down that ladder in the drop ship, already telling him what to do, Bellamy was damn near obsessed with Clarke. Her blue eyes sparkled like she was always smiling. Though Bellamy knew, she rarely did anymore.

For such a long time after they landed on Earth, it seemed as if Clarke has little to no interest in Bellamy at all. Positive interests, anyway. It hurt Bellamy in a way he couldn't quite fathom, but also motivated him to make Clarke show a positive interest in him. For however long it would take, Bellamy vowed to do anything he could to get Clarke to like him.

It was on a certain day when all Clarke did was grab his arm while talking to him, he thought, trying not to boast, _Yeah._ _It totally worked._


	3. Company

(Octavia/Jasper Friendship)

  
Originally, all she wanted was a little company. She was feeling so lonely. Bellamy was away, she hadn't seen Lincoln in a while, and even Clarke was too busy to talk to her. It's not like she wasn't trying to find people, do something, it was truly that just everybody was too busy to talk to her. Well, almost everybody.

  
Octavia lay in the bed in her tent, waiting, hoping for the company of someone. And by some legendary will of God, her hopes were brought forth. Little goggle boy Jasper sort of shuffled in asking Octavia if she knew where someone was. She claimed she didn't.

  
"That's cool, sorry to bother," Jasper murmured, turning on his heels to leave. Octavia nearly jumped out of bed to stop him.

  
"Wait," she tried. "If you're not doing anything right now you could, uh, I mean or if you're doing something I could give you a hand or…" She let her words trail into silence.

 

"Ah, the revered Octavia Blake willing to help me, to talk to me. It's incredible." Jasper laughed and Octavia figured she should too.

  
"Honestly, though," Jasper started again. "I have some stuff I have to do in the dropship. You can help if you want."

  
Octavia smiled, following Jasper out of her tent and into the dropship. She likes to think that she made a new friend that day. One she realised she shouldn't have put off making for so long.


	4. Dreams

(Clarke) WARNING: violence

  
She'd had them for as long as she could remember. The tossing, turning, constant waking at night, she knew it all. It was over the years that she had grown accustomed to them. It wasn't until they got to Earth that they became unbearable. The dreams became malicious, violent even. Clarke would wake in the middle of the night and cry softly until light peeked through her tent, crying and hoping that the dreams of her friends never rang true.

  
She remembers one dream very well. It was just a few nights after they got to Earth. She barely slept at all those first nights, anyway. It was this night, though, that she dreamt the worst dream to date. It began like most others, with her and all her friends out for something. It ended quite the same too, with Clarke alone, her friends' mangled corpses strewn around her. It was this dream, though, this night that was the worst of them all. They were searching for animals in the woods, dodging out of sight of grounders. Everything was going well until, well, it wasn't. First to go were all the boys: Bellamy, Finn, Jasper, and Monty. All at once they were taken by grounders Clarke couldn't even see. They were gone for only a minute, but were soon thrown back to Clarke like discarded animals, throats slit. She didn't even have to look at them closely to know that they were dead.  
It was Raven and Octavia next, acquiring the same fate as the rest, thrown back like waste like the others. Clarke suddenly felt the overwhelming sorrow that she just lost everybody she loved, everyone she cared about was dead. She began to cry, falling to her knees, not daring to look at the six bodies piled around her.

  
Clarke gasped for air, nearly falling out of her bed as she woke. She cried just as softly for the rest of the night, still not daring to look at the sleeping figure next to her.


	5. Pirate

(Jasper/ Monty Friendship)

There were no pirates on the Ark. The only time Jasper heard about pirates was in school, when they learnt about Earth history. Instantly, Jasper thought they were the coolest thing ever. He was thirteen.

His best and closest friend, Monty, wasn’t in the same class as he, so Jasper couldn't be sure Monty had heard anything about pirates.

As soon as Jasper's class ended, he hunted Monty down to tell him everything, like any excited thirteen year old would. He found him in his room, lost in his own thoughts.

"Monty," he began enthusiastically, stepping into Monty's room and sitting down at his desk. "You've got to listen to me. I've learnt the coolest thing today! Have you ever heard of pirates?"

Monty just shook his head; let the corners of his mouth twitch up a little. Jasper continued animatedly.

"Okay well we talked about them today in Earth history and let me tell you, they are so freaking cool, they were known for stealing stuff from coastal cities from boats and everything! How cool would it be if we could see pirates? Imagine if we could go to Earth, Monty!"

Monty laughed a little and looked up at Jasper. "That's a long-shot dude; no one's lived on Earth in 90 years."


	6. Passions

(Clarke/Bellamy)

 

Rarely was it ever said that one of the 100 on the ground truly had passions. It just really wasn't something a lot of people had. Clarke and Bellamy, though, they had passion. They had a passion for helping everyone, for keeping people safe; they has a passion for leading; but more importantly, they had the overwhelming passion for each other. It was a deep-rooted desire, an insatiable need for one another.  They scrambled to never stay apart, yearned for the other when they were; it was a fondness unlike any other.

It hadn't started that way, though. Their deep feelings began somewhat as a despise. For Clarke, especially. She had told Bellamy outright that she was only with him because she didn't want to be with someone she actually liked. Bellamy _did_ like that, though. He liked that fire in Clarke's eyes when she looked at him. That fiery detest in Clarke that slowly, with time and near-death experiences, grew into a wild adoration. A passion.


	7. The First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long only for me to write this tiny thing, but you know, my senior project was a month late anddddd

(Anya)

It's not just something you're going to forget. The first time you kill someone, that image is ingrained in your mind forever. Every time you close your eyes, it's what you see; and you can never escape it

One death started everything. She could have left well enough alone, but Anya feared disappointing the leaders as a child. She wanted the praise and recognition she knew would be hers if she just killed one of the Mountain Men out searching for them. Just one, it seemed easy enough. But what young Anya didn't know was that the simple task of "just one mountain man" would start a great run of almost ritualistic killing of anyone outside her clan.

She doesn't quite know for sure, but she thinks she remembers being only eleven years old when she killed him. Seems hard to fathom that a lovely young eleven year old could kill for the first time.


	8. Opposites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of these have any dialogue and I apologise for that, I apparently just don't write that these days.

(Murphy/ Bellamy)

At first, they couldn't have been more different. Bellamy liked order and Murphy epitomized chaos and they just didn't work for one another. But there came a day when maybe Murphy started to understand the need for order and maybe Bellamy needed a little chaos and they stopped embodying opposites. They didn't trust each other at all, but they started working together and after a while, they understood each other. They needed each other. Murphy would worry when Bellamy was gone too long and Bellamy would worry when Murphy did something stupid. They cared for each other in a way that two people who started as the exact definition of opposites wouldn’t normally care for one another.


	9. Growing Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know if I ship this, or if this is meant to be friendship or otherwise, but I tried!

(Jasper/ Monty)

_Every memory I have, there's Jasper._

For as long as Monty could remember, Jasper was there. Always. Even when they got arrested and sent to the Sky Box, Jasper was there. Monty believed he owed everything to Jasper but he never realised that it was really Jasper who owed everything to him.

It was Monty who was there when Jasper got speared, him who convinced Jasper he _could_ make the shot. He'd believed in Jasper their whole lives, and Earth wasn't going to change that.

"We grew up together our entire lives and I don't think I've ever really said thank you," Jasper started with Monty in their tent one night.

"For what?"

"Well, I mean, you're the greatest friend anyone could ask for, like whatever I've been going through, you were always there. I kind of owe you everything, man." Jasper's voice was so much of a decrescendo that he could barely even hear the last word himself it was so quiet.

Monty smiled. "Wow, you're so cute Jasper. You don't owe me a thing, the whole being there for everything, it's what best friends do for one another. You've been there for me just as much as I've been there for you. You're the best and I love you, dude."

"You too, Monty, love you, too."


	10. Drowning

(Clarke/Bellamy)

"Without you I feel like I'm drowning," Clarke whispers into the darkness, hoping to God nothing was there to hear her. "You're everything for me, Bellamy Blake. All I've ever wanted is you."

Clarke laughs slowly to herself in her dark tent. She laughs because she sounds like one of those brooding writers that compose Sonnets for their lovers. It was funny. 

That night she dreamt about drowning in a lake near the Ark. Bellamy was there and he saved her. He pulled her out of the water just before she would have gone under for the final time. He grabbed her waist and kissed her hard. She woke up and couldn't breathe. And she couldn't tell if it was from drowning or kissing. Maybe both, she decided.

Clarke was up early that next morning. She couldn't cipher exactly why; she just couldn't sleep. 

She left her now brighter tent and without a doubt, the first person she runs into is Bellamy Blake. The Bellamy Blake who is everything for Clarke. 

"Morning, Princess," He smiles—rather smirks—and looks her up and down, seeing something Clarke can't find. He shakes his head like he's decidedly done with Clarke and leaves. Clarke stands in front of her tent, not entirely sure what to make of Bellamy Blake this morning. 

Clarke laughs to herself because Bellamy Blake keeps her from drowning. In all senses of the word. It's kind of funny.


	11. Rejection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm basically trash, this took a month to write.

(Octavia/ Jasper)

She had barely ever seen Jasper before Earth, and even once they got to the ground, Octavia referred to Jasper 'lovingly' as Goggles Boy. She kind of knew Jasper was in love with her. To be fair, though, he wasn't very great at hiding it. They was he looked at her, the way he talked to her, it was so clear; Jasper was smitten for Octavia Blake.

It was one night in late summer, by the feeling of the air, that Jasper finally gathered the courage to tell Octavia he loved her. As if she didn't know.

He started of slow, justifiably embarrassed. "Octavia, I-I," He couldn't finish. His face turned red, and he could feel his eyes start burning. Octavia just smiled at him.

"I know, Jasper, you don't have to say it. You've liked me forever, and I've always known."

"So y-you feel the same?" Jasper stammered once again. Octavia's smile faltered only a little. There was something new in her voice, regret, maybe.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. But I don't." Her smile grew bigger, if just by a tad, and she continued. "Don't get me wrong, you're a wonderful boy, but I just," She paused. "Don't. I'm sorry."

Jasper had been rejected plenty of times following Octavia, but not one hurt quite like that one.


	12. Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, I've returned.

(Murphy/ Bellamy)

They say that anger is a secondary emotion because before someone feels angry they are normally hurt, dejected, or upset.

John Murphy was in an almost constant state of unprecedented anger, something that mystified all those around him. There were always rude glances from bystanders, scoffs here and there, and of course there were whispers. Murphy could always hear people whispering. Saying things like “What crawled up his ass?” “He’s always so mad, what’s his issue?” It only made him angrier. The whispering and the staring and the gestures, they all made him want to scream. They made him want to punch something, to kick it, to entirely _destroy_ it.

Enter: Bellamy Blake. The one and only thing on the Earth in which they lived that did not make Murphy ferociously angry.

On the day they first met, Murphy remembers only anger. Though it’s nothing new, as most of Murphy’s memories are shrouded with anger. Murphy remembers being a different kind of angry that day in particular. The day he met Bellamy Blake was the only day Murphy remembers in the entirety of his life that he didn’t start out angry.

They had only been on the ground a few days when Murphy and Bellamy met. Murphy woke that day, he remembers, miserable, but at least not angry. It was hard to _not_ find yourself miserable on the ground, so Murphy never counted it as a legitimate emotion.

He went through about half of his day is a fog like state, caring little about what he did or how it was done. He hardly cared at all until he saw who he learned to be the infamous Bellamy Blake approaching him.

Murphy still can’t recall what Bellamy Blake said to him that day, all he can remember is how _angry_ he got when he looked at Bellamy’s face because it was so god damned beautiful, and Murphy wanted it gone. Less dramatically, Murphy wanted Bellamy Blake’s face to stay with him forever, so he would never forget the emotions that truly lie behind anger.


	13. Sea Glass

(Luna)

_From water we are born, to water we return._

All she had ever known was fighting, was domination, was the threat of her conclave. After fleeing, Luna knew she could bear the constant fighting no longer. Alone in a secluded clearing, she thought how a life without fighting could be possible, particularly for someone like Luna. She lay in the grass to think, clearing her mind, trying to forget what fighting was like, and imagine a life without it.

As she lay there, she became aware of a sound she wasn’t used to: crashing waves on water. She stood quickly, locating the direction of the sound. Her face lit up at the beautiful sight before her. There was sand that was white and water that was bright blue, it was something greater than she could have possibly fathomed. As she walked closer to the bright water, something different caught her eye. It looked to her like a precious gem, glorious green and shining under the sunlight. It was smooth in her hand, but sharp around the edges, and Luna was able to find a certain beauty in its danger. She knew at that moment that the piece she held in her hand, while dangerously sharp, was not intended to do harm to anyone. The glass she found at the sea was dangerous, but not threatening, and Luna knew then how she could live in a world without fighting.

She held the sea glass to her heart as she stepped into the water. Sinking to the ground, she looked over the horizon into the calming blue. And then she swam.


	14. Dusk

(Murphy)

“Where the hell is everyone?” Murphy grumbled to himself, searching halfheartedly through the thick forest for his friends. Outwardly, he still presented as his normal, disaffected self, but in reality, on the inside, he was afraid. He was afraid everyone had left him, the way that Jaha and Alie had left him in that lighthouse. Even Emori was nowhere to be seen, and she had made Murphy believe that she would always be around, be there for him.  
The sun was beginning to set, casting the trees in an ominous glow. It reminded him of so long ago when the grounders would hide in the trees to attack, when they tortured him and gave him a virus to kill his own people. Murphy was suddenly more afraid.   
Living on the ark and then in a cell for the better part of his life, Murphy was accustomed to the dark. He's been on the ground for less than a year, and already the dark scares him again. It scares him the way it should frighten a sniveling child, and not a grown ass adult.   
The time right before the sets is always the worst for Murphy. He expects terrible, awful things to be waiting in the shadows for him, waiting for just the right moment when darkness falls to attack him.

His friends find him the next morning, curled in a ball under a tree. “Where have you been John?" Emori yells as he wakes. “We’ve been so worried.”


	15. Fight or Flight

(Octavia)

She was a fighter, of course. She defeated the champions from every other clan, won the conclave, but that didn't make her a natural born leader. When the time came to close the bunker door, Octavia wanted to run much more than she wanted to rule. Indra had only barely convinced her that she _could_ rule some 1200 people for the next 5 years. Somehow, that didn't make it any easier.

All Octavia’s life, she had fled. She was the girl under the floor, forced to hide from the world. When they got to the ground, she had nothing left in her but fight. She fought everyone and everything until there was nothing left. It was only then that she felt balanced; felt that she could make--and needed to make--the conscious decision to flee, or fight.

 _My people, my responsibility_.

And so she chose to fight.


	16. Skeletons In the Closet

(Bellamy and  Octavia)

Everyone’s got them, secrets. Every family has skeletons they'd rather not share with the world. The Blake family was, of course, no different. From the time Bellamy was very young, his family had something no one could ever know about, almost quite literally a skeleton in the closet. The only difference in their case was that their skeleton was a human girl and she lived in the floor.

Bellamy always knew how important it was to keep his sister a secret from everyone else, he knew the terrible, awful things that would happen to all of them should someone find out about Octavia. 

No family ever wants their skeletons pulled out, but for the Blake family, it really was the catastrophe people always promised. Everyone Bellamy had ever loved had been taken away, and for what? Bellamy always felt responsible for what happened, it was his job to take care of Octavia.

After all, he was the one who took the skeleton out for everyone to see


	17. Six Feet Under

(Monty/ Jasper) WARNING: death

You couldn't bury people in space, just send them out into oblivion to become space junk. On earth, though, you could bury people, and they did, the 100.

Everyone else did, too, when they got to earth. It became a new custom, as if they didn't all just realise that what was custom before.

With the threat of Azgeda, and the coming threat of Praimfaya, Arkadia stopped burying its dead. There were too many bodies and just not enough space to put them.

When everyone locked themselves into a room to get drunk and die whilst partying, Monty was afraid. He was afraid mostly for Jasper and Harper, but also for everyone else there, for all the bodies that would remain unburied. None of the kids in there seemed to mind though, drinking themselves into literal death with smiles on their faces. 

Monty knew this was what Jasper wanted, it’s what he had wanted for a long time, since Maya. Jasper was sad and angry and all alone in his head, but that didn't make his choice any less devastating for Monty. They had been through everything together their whole lives, and Jasper was ready to just throw it all away without a second thought for Monty. There were a couple things, though, that Monty didn't realise about the situation. The first, ultimately, was the he was too late, that Jasper was already seconds from death. The second was something Monty would never know for sure, it was something that only existed in Jasper’s no-longer-beating heart; before making the decision to kill himself, Jasper really and truly thought about Monty and everything they went through together.

Jasper was already broken and he was already drunk when he made the decision, and there was probably little to no thought at all, but it was nice for Monty to dream.


End file.
